Petit pantin ou vastu ?
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: Drago qui en a ras-le-bol, et ca se voit !


Auteur : Chtite

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Heeuu... Bonne question 0 Angst probablement, yaoi ça dépend comment on interprète le geste de la fin...

Muse : Le truc noir qui me suit partout, qui ressemble vaguement à un félin et qui s appelle Shinny (Keimei est en vacances)

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi T-T

Coin de la béta : Du HP... Ça change. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il est fort probable que certains lecteurs de cette fic ne connaissent pas encore Chtite et donc ne savent pas qui est la personne à engueuler si y reste des fautes dans ses fics. Et ben c'est moi, alias Kymoon (ou Moony-chan) Et pis... Bah, sinon j'ai pas grand chose à dire moi... Bonne lecture, les gens.

Petit pantin, ou vas-tu ?

Je vois arriver Potter. Harry Potter. Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Le Survivant. Ou plutôt, le pantin de Dumbledore. Que dis-je ? Le Jouet (!) de Dumbledore. Se rend-t-il seulement compte que toute sa vie a été dirigée par le vieux fou ? comprend-t-il simplement que sa vie ne sera jamais à lui ? Comme la mienne ne sera jamais à moi ?

Lui, dirigé par ceux qui disent vouloir son bien.

Moi par mon père et un fantôme revenu du passé...

Les compagnons du joujou de Dumbledore se mettent en garde en me voyant. Ils semblent surpris de me voir.

Ne devrais-je pas être en cours ?

En fait si. Mais, aujourd hui, j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller.

Pour quoi faire ?

Quoi que je fasse, je n'aurai jamais le contrôle de mon destin ou de ma vie. Qu'importe ce que je tente, quelqu'un me rattrapera toujours, car deux camps s'opposent. Deux camps qui ont décidé à l avance de notre avenir. Qui ont déjà décidé du moindre de nos actes avant même que l'on ne soit en âge d'en comprendre les significations.

Je n'ai envie d'être dans aucun de ces deux camps.

Voldemort/Dumbledore.

Sont-ils vraiment si différents ? Oh bien sur sûr notre cher Voldemort veut tuer les Sang-de-bourbe et tout ce qui n'est pas sang pur contrairement à Dumbledore !

Certains disent que cela est horrible ! Que c'est déjà une bonne raison pour venir aux côtés de Dumblerdore ! Le grand, le magnifique, le puissant Dumbledore ! Celui qui nous protégera tous !

Tu parles.

En réalité, entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, il n'y a pas une si grande différence. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils nous volent notre avenir. Ils effacent notre futur pour en créer un selon leurs désirs. N'est-ce pas pire que la mort ? Je pense, donc je suis. Mais si ce que je suis et pense, est contrôl ? Je ne suis plus.

Et on me demande de choisir...

Voldemort ou Dumbledore ?

Si j'avais réellement le choix, aucun des deux... Mais réellement, je ne sais pas. Je ne VEUX pas choisir. Comment choisir ? Entre un démon ressuscité qui veut la mort de ses comparses mais qui ne nous ment pas sur notre destin, ou un vieux fou qui se dit vouloir le bien de tous, et qui contrôle par d'invisibles ficelles la moindre de nos pensées, la plus petite de nos actions, le plus simple sursaut de notre âme, jusqu'à nos émotions les plus insignifiantes, volant ainsi notre futur...

J'ai une préférence pour Voldemort qui de ce côté-là, ne nous laisse pas d'illusion. Avec lui, en prêtant le serment de Mangemort, il nous le dit :

- ... Ta vie sera mienne, tu ne feras pas un geste que je ne t'aurais ordonn ! Tu jures d'être à moi, corps, âme, cœur et esprit...

Cette partie de son éternel discours le montre bien.

Je ne suis pas encore Mangemort.

Je n'ai pas décidé d'être pantin de Dumbledore.

Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me décider un jour...

Je suis arrivé à la hauteur de Potter le petit pantin.

Je ne dis rien.

Je ne fais rien.

Weasley and co ont l'air surpris. Depuis une semaine, je ne réagis plus à eux, à leur présence, à leurs provocations. Je ne contrôle rien. Absolument rien. Jusqu'à cette haine de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu qui m a été injectée en même temps que j'avalais mon lait dans mes biberons. Je veux fuir. Je ne veux plus être le pantin de quiconque. Je veux être moi sans personne pour décider de mon avenir sauf moi...

- Malfoy, auriez-vous un problème de sant ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Puis je me rends compte que, depuis le départ de marionnette et compagnie, je suis appuyé au mur, courbé en deux. J'essaye de me relever, mais une douleur fulgurante me fait tomber. Je me serais sûrement fracassé la tête par terre si Rogue ne m'avait pas rattrapé. Ça aurait peut-être été préférable. Mourir et voir tout tous ceux qui croyaient controler mon destin s'arracher les cheveux d'avoir perdu une marionnette.

Quoique s'arracher les cheveux...

Ils seront plutôt en rage contre moi qui n'ai pas voulu entrer dans leur jeu.

Ils me ressusciteraient peut-être rien que pour me tuer de leurs propres mains !

Je suis allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh m'examine sous le regard inquiet de Rogue. Inquiet... Tu parles ! Qui que soit le maître qu'il a choisit choisi, c'est plutôt ce dernier qui lui a demandé de prendre soin de moi pour pouvoir encore mieux profiter de la marionnette que je suis à leurs yeux. Pomfresh a finalement trouvé ce que j'avais ! Hourra !

J'ai rien compris ! Enfin presque rien. J'ai ça à cause du stress apparemment. Non sans blague ? Moi stress ? Mais pourquoi donc ! Ouch... Ça fait mal... Je ne sais pas ce qu il y a dans cette potion mais si ça peut faire arrêter la douleur. Potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je reconnais au goût. Et je rejoins Morphée...

Il fait noir. La potion n'aurait pas d'effet secondaire au moins ? Ah bah non. Fallait juste que j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait jour. Pourtant d'après mon estomac ça fait un moment que j'ai rien mangé. Donc, j'ai dormi au moins douze heures, plus le fait qu'il fasse jour, probablement vingt-quatre. Si après ça je ne suis pas reposé... J'ai toujours mal au cœur par contre... Tiens, quelqu un entre ! Et que vois-je ? Mon professeur de potion ador !

Et, oh joie !

Oh merveille des merveilles !

Avec un plateau de nourriture dans les bras ! Il m'assoie lentement. Faut dire que j'ai toujours mal moi. Il me tend une potion. Ça ne peut pas être un somnifère. Déjà la couleur est différente, mais de toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas mit dans cette position si c'était pour roupiller.

Cette potion est infâme... Peut importe. La bouffe ! En même pas cinq minutes le plateau est vidé. La douleur s'est un peu calmée. En tout cas assez pour ne plus avoir l'impression que quelqu'un m'a planté son épée dans le cœur et la retourne régulièrement pour ne pas que j'oublie qu'il est toujours là.

Tiens...

C'est un peu comme le cas, ou plutôt les cas, Dumbledore/Voldemort. Quoi qu on fasse, ils nous rappellent toutes les deux minutes qu'ils sont là, bien vivants - hélas pour nous - pour nous pourrir la vie ! Rogue a décidé que nous devions avoir une conversation sérieuse. S'il m'avait dit d'homme à homme, je crois que j'aurais fait semblant de dormir.

Ah bah il vient de le dire... Mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait une mauvaise idée de simuler un gros dodo. Alors nous disions mon cher Roguy-chou ? Mon avenir ? Mais il est déjà tout tracé mon brave petit pantin crétin. Je deviendrai un graaaaaaaaaand Mangemort, Voldemort me donnera tous les honneurs ! Et je crèverai probablement à son service dans la plus grande fierté malfoyenne !

- Je vous parle de ce que VOUS voulez Malfoy, me coupa-t-il avec un regard assassin.

Il n'a pas aimée aimé mon petit discours ? Bah pourquoi ? Le ton un peu trop mielleux et ironique ? Ah peut-être.

- Ce que je veux ? Mais je viens de vous le dire Professeur, continuais-je en le regardant avec mes meilleurs yeux d'innocents.

- Drago, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je ne te connais peut-être pas énormément, mais assez pour savoir que quelque chose ne vas pas.

- Pour savoir ? Mais vous êtes crétin où quoi ? Vous ne l'avez remarqué que parce que cela m'a tellement rongé que je suis aujourd'hui sur ce lit !

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette remarque acide de sortir de ma bouche. Il a l'air blessé. Je m'en fiche. J'ai horreur d'entendre dire qu'on me connaît. Personne ne me connaît ! Pas mon père, pas mes soi-disant amis, et certainement pas lui !

- Drago...

- Quoi Drago ? Quoi ? Ne cherchez pas à me comprendre. Ça voudra mieux pour tout le monde. Surtout pour vous !

Qu'est-ce que je recevrais par Dumbledore ou Voldemort, si je me mettais à corrompre leur pantin préfér ? Rogue. Le cher Rogue. Ancien Mangemort. Nouveau phénix. Et futur cadavre rongé par les asticots sur un champ de bataille. Ou en mission. Dépendra du grand Dumbledore qui décide de la vie et de la mort de ses partisans !

- Je ne chercherai pas à te comprendre alors... Me dit-il hésitant. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu mis dans un tel état ?

Je crois que je ne vais pas résister à son regard. Ouais Rogue peut avoir un super regard protecteur. Mais là, il ne l'a pas, non plus qu'il n'est remplit de compassion. Il est juste doux. Inquiet. C'est gagné, j'ai des larmes coincées dans la gorge. Je n'aime pas quand il veut savoir quelque chose sur moi. Car c'est toujours des choses à peu près graves pour moi. Et je finis toujours par pleurer...

Il a pris mon menton dans sa main. Au moins, il ne tremble plus maintenant. Et j'éclate en sanglots. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Qu'est-ce que je Peux lui dire ? Tout... Tout peut être dangereux pour lui ! Si je dis ce que je pense... Si... Les... Eux... Ils n'accepteront pas... Un rebelle... À leur jeux et... Et... Et quelqu'un qui... Qui... Qui a été son confident... Ils... Ils finiront par... Par... Tuer... Si... S'ils décident que... C'est trop dangereux...

- Drago... Dis-le moi. Je ne te jugerais pas tu le sais. Je te conseillerais peut-être. Mais dans ton intérêt, tu le sais. Ma vie ne m'appartiens appartient pas, alors... Alors je veux au moins aider la tienne à s épanouir...

- Ta... Ta vie... Ne... T'appartiens pas ? Lui demandais-je sanglotant et le regardant avec des yeux perdus.

Je... Je ne suis pas le seul ? Lui... Lui aussi a... Il a vu ? Compris ?

- Drago calme-toi ! Me demanda-t-il légèrement paniqué alors que je repartais dans une crise de sanglots, soulagé.

- Merci... Merci...

- Drago...

Je crois qu'il n'a pas tout compris. Ce n'est pas grave. Il... Il sait ! Il... Il peut comprendre ! Il m'essuie gentiment les larmes qui s'attardent sur mes joues.

- Je peux savoir maintenant ? Me redemanda-t-il inquiet.

Je hoche la tête. Oui il peut. Bien sur sûr qu'il peut. Avec lui je peux tout raconter. Alors je dis tout. Cette impression que nos vies sont dirigées. Que notre futur est décidé. Que nous n'avons et n'aurons jamais le choix sur aucune aucun de nos actions, pensées, joies ou peines, refus ou consentements, batailles ou camps. Que je ne veux aller dans aucun de ces camps. Que j'ai peur de n'avoir pas le choix. Que je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. Que je ne veux faire partie d'aucun camp. Que je veux vivre ma vie à moi et pas être la marionnette de l'un ou l'autre. Que je veux... Vivre... À mon goût... Que je veux... Décider de mon avenir... Que... Que... Mais que... Je n'ai pas le choix... Je n'ai aucun choix ! Quoique je fasse, ils décident tout pour moi ! Que quoi que je fasse... Au final... Ce seront eux qui décideront... Finis-je mon discours avec peine et regrets dans la voix.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux expriment la détermination. Je... Il va le dire... Il va le raconter à Dumbledore, qui se chargera de me remettre sur le droit chemin... Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur mon visage.

- Tu vas partir ! Fit-il soudainement.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il essuie à nouveau mes larmes, mais son regard est dur et sévère. Mais pas envers moi...

- Tu vas partir d ici. Loin. Très loin. [ NdlB : Pars ! Pars très loin et ne reviens jamais ! Ah non... C'est pas le bon film. Lol NdlA : pas mieux ] Tu feras ta vie comme tu l'entends ! Mais ailleurs ! Tu iras... N'importe o ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Ne dit rien ! Me coupa-t-il alors que j'allais lui faire une proposition. Si je sais ils pourront me soutirer l information. Dumbledore est meilleur occulment-mage que moi. Ton cœur va mieux ?

Je hoche la tête tout en ayant du mal à suivre son raisonnement. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus mal. Ça m'a fait du bien de me confier et d'être compris. Enfin... Je crois que j'ai été compris...

- Il faut que tu partes très tôt ! Ce soir ! Dumbledore va très vite se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Dès ce soir, tu montes à la tour d'astronomie avec ton balai et tu voleras vers où tu veux ! Ne me dit dis rien ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Dès que tu le pourras, tu retireras tout l'argent de ton compte. En une seule fois ! Et le plus rapidement possible ! Change-le en argent moldu, si possible, et mets-le dans une banque à eux. Les Moldus restent plus nombreux que les sorciers alors essaye de te cacher parmi eux, c'est le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner. Bois ça pour diminuer les effets de la potion de sommeil. Fais semblant d'être toujours malade ! Si Dumbledore vient te voir, dis-lui que c'est le stresse des examens ! Tu ne serais pas le premier à t'être retrouvé à l'infirmerie à cause de ça. Mais que ce soit bien clair. On aurait été l'année dernière, je ne t'aurais pas proposé cette solution. Je ne le fais que parce que tu es en fin de septième année, et donc, capable de contrôler ta magie correctement. Je m'arrangerais pour faire croire à Rusard que des élèves se trouvent à l'autre bout du château ainsi tu pourras sans problème aller jusqu'à la tour. Et... Peut-être que tu trouveras quelqu un dans la tour... Je... Je crois qu'un autre garçon est dans le même état que toi. À moins qu'il n'en soit pas encore à ce niveau d'inquiétude. Donc attends que je t'aie rejoint pour partir. Il est possible que nous devions convaincre un jeune homme. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment mais il est l'un des pantins préférés de Dumbledore. Je crois, que ce serais serait bien que quelqu'un t'accompagne. Quelqu'un qui a le même problème que toi. Même s'il n'en est qu'à la découverte du problème pour l'instant.

- Oui mais... S'il ne veut pas ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, on n'aura pas de mal à le faire changer d'avis. Lui aussi a toujours été contrôlé. Sauf que lui ce sont ses proches qui l'ont trahi.

- D'a... D'accord.

- J'y vais. N'oublie pas, la tour d'astronomie, cette nuit.

Je le regarde partir. J'ai du mal à le croire. Je vais y échapper. Je vais sortir de ce jeux infernal. De cet échiquier de la vie et de la mort. Je souris, je crois. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas souri comme ça ! Je l'aime Rogue. Il est gentil. Il n'essaye pas de me contrôler. Je l'aime en ami, en frère, en père... La porte s'ouvre, je me dépêche de boire la potion, de cacher la fiole et de reprendre mon rôle de malade. Dumbledore accompagne Pomfresh. Il a l'air si compatissant comme ça. Ça me dégoûte. On le croirait bienveillant ! Mais il ne l'est pas. Il est l'homme qui dirige les fils de ses petites marionnettes.

- Il y a un problème, Drago ?

- Malfoy, je rétorque vivement, seul Rogue a le droit de m'appeler Drago ! Et non pas de problème.

- Pourtant vous êtes dans ce lit.

- C'est... Juste les examens qui approchent. Je sais qu'en potion je n'aurais aucun mal mais en ce qui concerne la botanique... Mentis-je en prenant ma meilleure expression de peur.

Je fais semblant de souffrir encore davantage. Et il marche. Enfin j'espère.

- Je vois. Essayez de ne pas trop vous en faire.

Je le vois partir et Pompom me tend la potion. Je la bois en grimaçant et m'enfonce dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille. Cette fois-ci, il fait nuit. Vraiment nuit. Je sors de mon lit. Mes membres sont engourdis et je manque de m'étaler par terre. En m'appuyant au mur, j'arrive à m'habiller et je pars chercher mon balai dans ma tour. Heureusement que nos dortoirs sont au cachot. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de monter un escalier. J'arrive à la salle commune. Je donne le mot de passe, entre, tente de prendre discrètement mon balai et repart. Heureusement que Goyle et Crabbe ronflent comme deux Poudlard Express... J'enfourche mon engin et me dirige vers la tour en volant. Le somnifère est tenace. J'arrive à la tour d'astronomie non sans mal. Je descends de mon balai, m'assoie sur le bord d'une fenêtre et attends.

Attends...

Le ciel commence à se teinter de violet. Je ne sais pas si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir maintenant. Peut-être que Rogue a été découvert. Je marche un peu et miracle ! Le somnifère n'a plus du tout d'efficacit ! Remarque, étant donné que je suis réveillé depuis près de quatre heures, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant...

J'entends enfin des voix. Celle de mon professeur et celle de... Finalement il n'a peut-être pas toute sa tête. J'espère que ce n'est pas Lui qu'il faut convaincre ! La marionnette favorite du grand et magnifique Dumbledore ! Le pantin du vieux gâteux ouais ! La porte s'ouvre, et Le-Pantin-Qui-A-Survécu avance suivit de Rogue qui referme vivement la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre d'emporter son balai avec lui.

Je remarquer qu'effectivement Potter à son balai à la main mais qu'il semble légèrement furieux. Mais pourquoi donc ? Sevy mon vieux, t'as intérêt à t'expliquer !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Drago.

- Je te regarde comme je veux ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Je veux bien savoir moi aussi ! Demande le pantin à la cicatrice, toujours furieux.

- C'est très simple. Potter, appréciez-vous Dumbledore - je crois qu'il est inutile de demander concernant Voldemort ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Se met-il à hurler.

Etrangement, il a l'air de pas apprécier que l'on nomme Dumbledore devant lui... Ça devient intéressant. Mais le soleil comme à se lever. Bientôt, il sera trop tard pour partir discrètement.

- Rogue on a peu de temps.

- Je sais, me répond-t-il avant de se tourner vers la marionnette. Ecoute, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te propose ça ! C'est simple. Si tu ne veux faire partie ni du côté de l'ombre ni celui de la "lumière", commença-t-il avec un ton ironique que j'adorais, pars très loin avec Drago. Ne laisse par pas le ressuscité et le vieux fou te dicter ta conduite.

Le petit pantin à l'air déstabilisé. Il semble réfléchir sérieusement à la situation.

- Je... J'avoue que... Je le voudrais bien mais... Essaya-t-il le regret et la peine dans la voix. Mais... La prophétie...

- Quoi la prophétie ? Je demande un peu au large.

- Une prophétie qui dit que Harry et Voldemort devront s affronté s'affronter et que seul l'un d'eux survivras survivra, fit Rogue avec une voix méprisante et dégoûtée.

- Et tu y crois ?

Ma voix était tellement étonnée quand j'ai demandé ça, que le petit pantin en est déstabilisé.

- C'est la prophétie ! Je... Je n ai pas le choix...

- Et qui t'as donné la prophétie ? A demandé Rogue.

Harry semble perdu. Je suis prêt à parier ma vie que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a raconté ça.

- Dumbledore... Répondit-il la tête basse.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Mais, Voldemort aussi en a entendu une partie !

- La partit omise serait-elle celle qui indiquerait que l'un de vous allait mourir tué par l'autre ? Ai-je demandé.

Le petit pantin s'est alors tu. Il tremble. C'est toujours dur de croire à la trahison.

- Potter, j'ai une question à te poser. Une question qui réglera tout. Crois-tu sincèrement que Dumbledore te laisserait te battre en duel seul à seul avec Voldemort, alors que tu es sensé être son petit protégé et qu'il ne peut se permettre de perdre ? Sachant que tu devras affronter l'un des sorciers les plus fort au monde. Si fort que seul Dumbledore a le pouvoir de le combattre un minimum. Alors ?

Je le vois trembler de plus en plus. Il est a à ça de lâcher son balai. La vérité est dure à entendre.

- Mais... Il a confiance en moi ! Essaye-t-il d'une voix tremblante et affaiblie.

Je m'approche et lui relève la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Assez pour ne pas te nommer préfet lors de ta cinquième année, alors que même moi, avoue que tu étais celui-ci à qui convenait le mieux ce rôle ? Assez pour que tu doives vivre chez des Moldus qui t'élèveront durant onze ans sans rien savoir de toi ? Assez pour qu'il fasse surveiller chacun de tes pas ? Combien de temps t'a-t-il caché la prophétie ? Combien de choses t'a-t-il cachées ? Combien de choses te cache-t-il encore ? Et combien te choses te cachera-t-il à jamais ?

Je l'entends gémir comme un animal blessé. Avais-je l'air aussi perdu lorsque je me suis rendu compte de la vérit ?

Nous pauvres petits pantins qui avons tout découvert, avons-nous une chance de vivre dans la tranquillit ?

Nous, marionnettes sans avenir, obligées à choisir entre la lumière qui ment et les ténèbres qui terrifient, que décider ?

Nous, joujoux de sorciers bien trop puissants qui à jamais joueront avec nos vies et nos destinées, pouvons-nous espérer qu'un jour nos vies nous appartiennent ?

Je vois les larmes perler au bord de ses yeux. S'il se met à pleurer nous ne partirons jamais, la luminosité deviendra bientôt trop fort pour que nous puissions partir sans nous faire voir. Mais il est hors de question de le laisser ici. Ce serait trop cruel de l'abandonner juste après lui avoir fait découvrir la vérité. Il aurait mieux valu ne rien lui dire dans ce cas. Je le vois qui tremble de plus en plus. La vérité fait mal. Mais il n y a que maintenant qu'il peut nous dire s'il aurait préféré rester dans le mensonge.

Puis soudain je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je sais juste, qu'il avait besoin de savoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne à ses côtés. Il reste surpris quelques minutes, avant de tomber dans mes bras en sanglotant.

- Il faut y aller petit pantin. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu peut peux toujours venir avec moi et revenir plus tard quand tu auras réfléchi au calme, je lui propose gentiment, bien que sachant que cela serait impossible.

Il se détache de moi et secoue la tête.

- Non je viens avec toi. Je ne reviendrais jamais ici. Jamais ! Fit-il dans un mélange de colère et de désespoir.

Je le vois essuyer ses larmes. Il enfourche son balai et passe par la fenêtre. Je lance un "Au revoir" à Rogue et lui promets de lui écrire au moins une fois, avant de suivre Harry. Je crois... Que s'il n était pas parti juste après sa déclaration, il ne serait jamais parti... Il serait redevenu le petit pantin de Dumbledore. Et moi je serais celui de Voldemort. Car je ne peux décemment pas l'abandonner.

Nous partons ensemble.

Nous n'allons ni à l'ouest, ni à l'est.

Ni dans l'ombre, ni dans la lumière.

Nous allons loin, très loin.

Nous partons créer notre avenir...

Dumbledore ou Voldemort ?

Voldemort ou Dumbledore ?

Je choisis de couper les fils...

Fin ?

Chtite : Finish s étire sur sa chaise

Shinny : Un peu déprimant Oo

Chtite : Ça aurait pu être pire, à un moment j'ai pensé à tuer Drago --00

Kymoon : Ça peut toujours se faire... Un trop gros coup de vent quand il est sur son balai et SHBLAM ! sourire angélique  
Chtite : cache Kei pou pas qu'elle entende 0

Shinny : Bon maintenant la seconde partie

Chtite : Quelle seconde partie Oo ?

Shinny : Bah faut voir tout ça du point de vue de Harry maintenant

Kymoon : Ça me parait logique... Et après t'en fais une troisième, du point de vue de Sevy. sourire toujours aussi angélique

Chtite : T-T Review please T-T


End file.
